User talk:Sniperteam82308
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Red vs. Blue Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Intresting wiki Sniper, I am not much for Fanon but I will help provide information on this wiki.Soldier Jean 00:26, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Sniper just to tell you that you may want to add wiki events so editors won't get bored and leave the wiki when there is little editing to be done.Soldier Jean 01:02, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I just got really tired last night and had to get off. But I will, and Vermont's too. I am eventually gonna get their individual pages up as well. CyrusArc 16:41, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Why Danke good friend :) CyrusArc 21:52, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Well my Avatar is Col during Halo 3. But until they make a 'Create your Spartan' for Reach online. I can't :P CyrusArc 21:58, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I just typed in random stuff till I got one that was an actual flash game and not a fourm :/ try things like , "Halo 3 Spartan Maker" or something along those lines... CyrusArc 22:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Sniper on the story page in the middle of the story there's random scroll box. I don't know how to get rid of it. Can you? CyrusArc 22:28, November 23, 2010 (UTC) OKay thanks :) CyrusArc 22:44, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Fanon wiki's, I am really not experienced in this field but I will put some new information soon.Soldier Jean 02:57, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Ban Wheller just banned me from the red vs blue wiki again!!!!For changing the size of the Epsilon picture.I just thought the picture was too big and I was just trying to make it an approiate size that wasn't too small or big.Soldier Jean 20:19, November 26, 2010 (UTC) True but I'm just going to wait until my ban is lifted, I don't want to cauase any more trouble for you or Cyrus.Soldier Jean 20:23, November 26, 2010 (UTC) My ban is until December 3rd.I could go without editing for that long in the mean time I could focus on the Red vs Blue Fanon wiki or just report Wheller to the wiki board.Soldier Jean 20:35, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well to tell you the truth I was trying to edit more often on the red vs blue wiki so I could later apply for burrecratship but now my efforts have been halted.I don't know what's Wheller's problem usually when I edit on multiple other wiki's if other users have a problem with my editing they would talk to me about it and then we would reach an agreement but not this guy.Soldier Jean 20:52, November 26, 2010 (UTC) That could work,lets try it.Soldier Jean 21:01, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Just go to wikia.com and click on blog posts you'll find sevearl board members and then we can address the situation to them.Soldier Jean 21:07, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright here is the link http://www.wikia.com/Wikia.[[User:Soldier Jean|Soldier Jean]] 21:14, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well I haven't had any luck with the wiki staff yet.Soldier Jean 21:34, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ha you thought you banned is badcv whelller bnnned me for thousend years beteen us and me i think wheller has some ishues hes a jerk and hates me for no reason which i knew how to become a admin so i can bring peace to rvb wikia and stop wheller from beaing a douch Block Man that sucks, what's he got against you its not like you were vandilizing pages.Soldier Jean 21:55, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I must tell you I am not suprised by the actions of thers, many people simply turn against one another when they feel they are being threatened.Only few people with sense such as you and I can understand that.Soldier Jean 22:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC) You have a point but they still could betray you during future events.Soldier Jean 22:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Well all other buisness aside we should be thinking about the future of this wiki.The Alien Alliance page I made could still use some improvement, I just have tof figure out what to add.Soldier Jean 22:28, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Message Sniper a message has been left by Charitwo on his talk page at the wikia central.Soldier Jean 23:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I has an overly-busy life. Remember LAST time we tried to demote Wheller? let's face it. unless there is another Beurocrat we can't... CyrusArc 23:12, November 26, 2010 (UTC) It was good. can't u apply? CyrusArc 23:19, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well good luck! CyrusArc 23:22, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ooooo. no not fat :o heh well hopefully it will be resolved CyrusArc 23:23, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Sniper this problem with Wheller can be easily resolved as long as we keep working effictivley we can eventually apply for burrecratship and then we can soon make sure things run a lot soomther on the red vs blue wiki.Soldier Jean 00:01, November 27, 2010 (UTC) True very true just go to Community Central:Adoption requests on wiki central and you can apply their.Soldier Jean 00:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Despite what the title says it is actually a place to request adimission or burrecratship.Soldier Jean 00:17, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm sure you'll get bureaucratship it will just take some time.Soldier Jean 00:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Well even if Wheller denies bureaucratship to you, I'm sure their are other ways of getting it.Soldier Jean 00:31, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Well I'll talk to you later see ya.Soldier Jean 00:44, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Haha Aw I'm flattered, Unfortunately,no, I will try to tonight, however, the next part won't be as long I think CyrusArc 21:20, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Excellent. Is that Halo 3 Armor? it looks like Reach Armor... Huh... Anyway. In the Story I eventually explain what happened to Callie and Li, and in the next chapter I think I introduce Zeta. I found a way to put him in the story, but because of that I don't think that he will be in your head very long. After he is in there you realize that it's too hard for the Trinity Team to have 2 AI between the 3, so you decide to put him in the monitor. I'm going to go and ask Jean what he wants Zeta to look like. CyrusArc 21:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) They didn't fake their death, they were captured... but you'll see. and I have no idea what happened to Jman, but I think I can just send Burnie a message. CyrusArc 21:46, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea what your talking about with Jman... CyrusArc 21:54, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh! no no. Jman was the one that said he asked about Sister, he never told me how to do it however, So I just commented on Burnie's blog. CyrusArc 21:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Excellent. that seems to line up nicely with the story. I will try to do Col's History soon... CyrusArc 22:02, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hopefully, Jean hasn't gotten back to me yet... CyrusArc 22:38, November 28, 2010 (UTC) oh! so how's Wheller's banning going? CyrusArc 22:41, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! and sure! I made it so that the one with Red vs Blue is the most recent. CyrusArc 00:16, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Main Page I made some modifications to the main page; let me know if you have any difficulties. Of course, you can undo it altogether if you wish. Auguststorm1945 04:12, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Check out the picture I put on the main page.diting so if.There were some problems with the editing so if you want to change anything it would probably be the best.Soldier Jean 22:00, November 29, 2010 (UTC) So far I haven't heard anything from the wiki but I did get Cyrus's message ,I'll have to message him back.Soldier Jean 22:41, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Not yet,I'm trying to think of some battles to make as articals.Soldier Jean 22:46, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Anyway we have to make some more articals in order for this to be a succesful wiki.Soldier Jean 23:14, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Articals I'm going to create some more character articals.I would have created them earlier but I have been having trouble thinking of some special names.--Soldier Jean 23:22, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Message I expected as much from the wiki staff ,to think they have the power to decide what changes to make to the wiki but they do not have the power over a burreacrat ah well.I was thinking of making my own red vs blue wiki anyway but I just can't let Wheller win , I want to make him suffer for what he has done and is that reason is why I want to become a burreacrat so I can get my revenge.Soldier Jean 20:26, December 2, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Yeah creating a new wiki would be the best but I would try to make information more efficient since I have noticed much information on the current red vs blue wiki to be wack.Anyway hows your day been.Soldier Jean 22:45, December 2, 2010 (UTC) My day is pretty much been the usual I spent my time alone most of the time and I had to put up with many dumbasses.Ever since I found a different residence I have not found one person I can truly relate to.Soldier Jean 22:56, December 2, 2010 (UTC) We will certainley be making this wiki,I'll let you know when I make it.--Soldier Jean 23:03, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but I still wonder if it is worth it.I mean I thought whats the point of creating another wiki about the same thing as another.Do you think it is a good idea?--Soldier Jean 23:08, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Alright then I'll get started.--Soldier Jean 23:13, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I did it I made a new Red vs Blue Wiki.Here is a link:http://newredvsblue.wikia.com/wiki/Red_vs_Blue_Wiki--[[User:Soldier Jean|Soldier Jean]] 23:33, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Project Freelancer It isn't fan fiction. Why is that a problem? I'm not claiming it as my own, nor am I denying anyone the right to add to it. Auguststorm1945 01:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :So, NO canon information whatsoever? How exactly does this have anything to do with Red vs. Blue then? Auguststorm1945 02:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : : : snipier its me i have to ask im i allowed here wheller banned me frrom his wikia and everyone hates me there i need ur help plz oh and sorry if this is off topic i also have idea as will snipier plz help me you the only who can convinse wheller m not that bad what is hes fucking proplem iand if u wont then ill have to contacted wikia about it i dont no how tho so help me out here plz Damn.Wheller came back to the wiki and I put up the RVB wiki for adoption a hours ago.He always comes back right when I put the wiki up for adoption.--The Renegade 19:23, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes but you and Cyrus are not bureacratts.So the wiki could have been put up for adoption.I'll try again once Wheller leaves for another period of time.--The Renegade 19:36, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Your stories are great.I am planning to write my own stories as well.--The Renegade 19:50, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry I won't, I had a thought. You know how York, South, Wash and all the others seemed to be in a unit? What if Col, Vermont, Ohio, Virginia, California, and Illinois all were in a unit too? Might present an interesting prequel idea... CyrusArc 01:52, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, two I was thinking how V and I met, what Callie and Li were like... this would be before Mu of course so he would not be in it. CyrusArc 01:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) sounds good. I'm gonna try to write chapter 9 tonight, but no promises... CyrusArc 01:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) That would be great! CyrusArc 01:59, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I wanna add a pic of Col from reach Vanity into my template. I have the pic uploaded to the site but I can't figure out how to put it into the template. Can ya help? CyrusArc 05:38, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Never Mind I got it. CyrusArc 05:47, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I got your message. If you want to help expanding the Longshore Saga, please help. MrFluffman 14:21, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ideas for your freelaser hey snipier i have an story that i wrote wen my brother was on wika and i wen i hear about fanon wikia that ideas your freelaser sorry i cant spell freelaser named ohiao or alaska i forgot but if you want to hear it let me no it a good story do you wish to hear it Problem Sniper don't you think you are being a bit to hard on Jman.I mean some of the non-edits he had were because of wiki error.I jave had plenty of wiki errors before expect the errors I had is that it would log me out off my account while I was making an edit which made the edit not count.Also the thing about him removing the picture he did not understand what would happen if he did.I think he just needed a little warning.I am not sure if you are aware of this but many other people have replaced a picture and removed the other picture entirely.Hell some people have even put two of the same images on one page even Wheller did this although I am pretty sure Whellere was not aware he did it accidently.Please I hope you and Jman can resolve you difference.I will talk to Jman and get him to understand the purpose of the reading the rules.--The Renegade 20:53, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh come on man he is our friend.Everyone makes mistakes thats the part of being human.Jman is not like those other vandals who purposely try to fuck everything up.--The Renegade 21:37, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Sniper you have to be reasonable here.I am not taking sides I just want you and Jman to talk things and settle this dispute in a correct manner.Take a few minutes and think about what you could have done to make it so it could have ended in a more friendly manner.I also must remind Jman to rethink his actions as well.--The Renegade 21:49, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid I can't see the movie tonight.Also have you heard about the Marvel Anime.Also please talk to Jman and try to fix the friendship between you two.--The Renegade 22:01, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Marvel Anime Well you see the marvel Anime is a project in which they would make new series from the Marvel universe in Japanese anime style.So far about four have been released in Japan.Two of these Marvel Anime projects are being made in english dub for the U.S.--The Renegade 22:06, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Ugh. I hate Anime. I'll see how it is. If its as bad as the rest of the comics today then I won't read it.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:09, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I have not seen much of the marvel anime myself but it seems pretty good.One thing I like about anime is how they make the women so beautiful.I am always amazed by it.--The Renegade 22:14, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I sure do!--The Renegade 22:17, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to see a sexy video?--The Renegade 22:22, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay I will show it to you some other time.--The Renegade 22:25, July 15, 2011 (UTC) wheller the dicktatior new redvsblue wikia how do you guys put up with this ass hole hoew snipier how about me you and your friends start up another redvsblue wikia it will be great me you can be the admins and soon we spred word wheller can have hes wikia all to hemself and everyone will be at ours it will be alsome bleserespawn back asap 2 more thig is whellier 19 serierisly hes imature for the age of 19 maybe that nothes real age metbe hes like 13 hesa douch also im starting a clan in halo reach join it plz look me up together we will bring down wheller thanks for being a true friend codythebeast aka codytheebest That's a great idea! I happen to have a super small RvB wiki that I'm just getting started on. If you want to use it, ask. MrFluffman 15:04, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Spam filter? Recently I spent a good 30 minutes creating an article, but when I tried to publish it the wiki said because of a spam filter my page won't publish. What's going on? chupathingy, i like it, got a ring to it 20:34, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Purple dempsey 222 Transferring Hey, Sniper. Hope not to be rude, but, since the Trinity Team saga is so amazing, I was wondering if I could transfer it (or do my own version) on RvBfics. I could fix it so some of the misspellings could be better, and it would be awesome! I'm also leaving a message for Cyrus. MrFluffman 01:08, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I got the message, and am waiting for Cyrus' response. I will shield it, and since the writing process their is easier for me, I just want to port the series. Yes, idiots do infest the sight, (and some wierd gay guys) but I will make it as close as possible. Please! MrFluffman 01:15, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't trust them either it's just... ahh, to heck with it... I really like it, and the writing system on RvBfics is awesome, so either can I create my own installment (you created Attack of the General) or port it. If you and Cyrus go negative, I will except, and continue my humble writing. Thanks. MrFluffman 01:19, August 3, 2011 (UTC) So after listing to Sail by AWOLNATION. I am now working on the conclusion to Trinity Team. It's almost over! CyrusArc 04:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) what happened? We were having a chat and you said one thing, the nothing at all. What the crap happened? Purple dempsey 222 Hey Sniper.Do you want to chat?--Jean the Monster 02:40, August 7, 2011 (UTC) hey snipier i have my wikia up and runing its not about red vs blue tits about the novel the strand prophey its a good novel and i was wondering if you will help me round up some users and make my wikia big and popilierthanks from codymckercher Welcome back!I have a question, can you take off the pics in my sig? CyrusArc 19:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot :) CyrusArc 19:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Darn Hey, if you really don't want me to write it, I'll hand it over to someone else. MrFluffman 16:39, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Really!? Awesome, I'd love to take control of Vern. Though if Ralok comes back I'll step down, but thank you, I am honored. MrFluffman 23:57, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Symbiosis Hey, Sniper, if you've read one of my stories, titled Symbiosis, then I was wondereing if you would help me with something. I'm trying to decide which character to be infected next (the subject is open to change) and I was wondering if you could give me some advice. As you know, the parasite enhances certain emotions, and I was wondering what changes would occur in other characters, aside of the obvious (Tex stronger, extc.) so I was wondering if you had any ideas. MrFluffman 22:13, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I can't believe it! My whole USA team was in the epp tonight! To bad Wyoming didn't talk... oh well. It was awesome anyway. 01:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) It's usually a sponsor only thing... 02:06, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Interesting. We will shall see. I'm excited for this season really bad! I can't wait till it's over so i can write USA... 02:33, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't really think that the Epsilon unit will end this season, maybe drag it out another, at least for a little. I think Maine just doesn't like to talk, so he got a growl thingy implanted in him :) I was really disappointed when Wyoming didn't talk :( 03:03, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I think it was the lighting... It looked white during some parts. I just wanna hear that funny British accent in the awesome graphics for season 9 XD 03:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) But wasn't Omega there for the injury? Do ya think he's already in here? 03:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC) So confused... I hope they explain the 49 Freelancers thing. 03:53, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Contact Feel free to delete this once the issue is resolved but I couldn't find any other way to contact you. I'm Jackleton, from the Red vs Blue Blood Gulch Chronicles wiki. I just want to know why my edit of episode 7 of Season 9 was rebuked twice and I was blocked. I was just adding to the summary of the episode so how come my changes were removed? Am I not allowed to help?Jackleton, Baron of the Binoculars. 15:59, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Can you fix it? Hey, Sniper. Umm... I think I made it to where the paragraph format box thingy is grayish. Can you fix it please? Also thanks for making me an admin. I will do great things on this wiki. Now it's like you're the sherif and me and fluffman and cyrus are deputys. Thanks so much. Hey, I might join the RVB Fanon. I was just wondering (and I don't mean to sound rude), is there any constant social activity? Food is an important part of a balanced diet. (talk) 02:04, October 18, 2013 (UTC) where do i find the freelancer files. Admin Since none of the admins been on since 2014 , do ya think I could become one? Since I will be around and all. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 06:59, June 18, 2018 (UTC))